


Soul Cat

by Denois



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Soulmate AU, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: Everyone has a cat whose fur and eye color match the hair and eye color of their soulmate. The cat will only love it's human and their soulmate. Those are the only clues to finding your soulmate, but it's ok because as long as your cat tolerates a person and their soul cat, you can still have a perfectly happy and fulfilling life without the soul bond. You can even have a perfectly happy and fulfilling life with just your cat.Dex has a black cat, meaning his soulmate is one of billions of possibilities. He's resigned himself to never finding a soulmate and just praying that his cat stops attacking everyone he meets.





	Soul Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out and thanks to [Lukutoukka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukutoukka/pseuds/Lukutoukka) and Theo for letting me yell at them about OMGCP in general and NurseyDex in particular.
> 
> This idea came from me trying to think of new types of soulmate AUs that would be different from I've read before. I really hope no one is allergic or hates cats in this universe.

Dex had never seen so many soul cats. In his home town, people kept their cat at home. Sure, there were the paired cats at the local library and some of the lobstermen’s cats would prowl the docks during the evening. But people didn’t just take the cats around with them. 

So he was wholly unprepared for walking across Lake Quad and seeing dozens, maybe hundreds, of cats in harnesses and leashes. He remembered that from the move-in information sheet. Soul cats must be harnessed and leashed or crated in public. The university probably didn’t want to be held liable for cat related injuries.

Dex was pretty sure that he’d keep his cat in his dorm except for vet trips. He’d have left it in Maine except he’d heard if the cat was away from the human for too long, it would pull a Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey and break out to go searching for them. 

So the cat stayed in his room and he played with it every night before bed and made sure there was plenty of interactive items available during the day. 

A nagging thought told him that it would be better if he took the cat out like all the others. A black cat didn’t really narrow down the options. There were billions of people on earth with black hair. Sure, the grey green eyes were a rare combination, but that just made it more frustrating. Every time he thought someone might be a match, they were eliminated when he could see their eyes.

Soulmates were a stupid idea anyway. That’s probably why his was such an impossible combination to find. He didn’t deserve a soulmate. Whatever, maybe he could still find someone whose cat at least got along with his. Lots of people did that. It happened more often than Hollywood would have you believe. He was sure of it. 

Except so far, his cat fought with every other cat it got near. Probably spent too much time with him. Which was being unfair to himself, he didn’t fight with most people. Just his d-man partner. But hey, at least it meant that student housing had to give him a single room. Can’t put incompatible cats in the same room. 

Besides, if anyone on the team saw his cat, they’d chirp him for how similar his cat was to Nursey. They’d never stop. They’d try to get the cats together, because it’s not just that the cats have to like the person, they have to like each other. And Dex’s cat doesn’t like people and cats that Dex likes, why would it like the bane of his existence? Dex wasn’t sure if soul cats could kill each other, but he wasn’t eager to see his and Nursey’s try.

No, God was cruel and had given him an impossible soul cat. Then, when he met someone that might fit the clues, they were completely insufferable and could barely stand to be on a team together, much less be anything like soulmates. 

Nursey was a false option and Dex wasn’t going to even entertain the idea. He’d get through college and start working. 

So, he kept his cat hidden.

It’s not like everyone else on the team was showing off their cats. Sure, Shitty’s was usually roaming around and Ransom’s and Holster’s were usually curled up together sleeping somewhere in the Haus. But he’d never seen Bitty’s, Jack’s, Lardo’s. He only saw Chowder’s because he sometimes went to his room to study.

No one on the team needed to know. It was a good plan. It worked for two years. Until that stupid coin got caught in a crevice on its side and he and Nursey had to share dibs. 

He was raised with religion, but he was pretty sure this was a sign that there was no god, or if there was, then god hated Dex. When Dex thought about it, he figured he should have realized that a lot sooner.

~~~~~~

Nursey was conflicted about his cat. The giant orange Maine Coon looked perpetually grumpy, but was actually a cuddle bug. He’d looked up statistics. Redheads were one of the smallest portion of the population. For years he’d thought that his soulmate had to be white, but he’d found out that the gene mutation for natural redheads occurs in a lot of different races. 

So, he figured he’d just chill. He didn’t have to look at every other person in his classes, wondering if they were the one. A few of the people he dated got invited back to his dorm, but no soul matches. 

He wasn’t worried. Once he graduated he could be done with anal retentive assholes and really meet some soulmate worthy people. So he was chilling. Coasting through college, having some fun, pestering his d-man partner. 

He didn’t really want to room with Dex, but it’s not like anything would really change. Dex got frustrated with him a lot quicker than he got frustrated with Dex, so easy peasy, Dex would be out by September. 

Except Dex really freaked out. What the hell, did he not have a soul cat or something? What would even cause a reaction like that? After the excitement with Chowder died down, Nursey paused to wonder if maybe Dex had a problem with him. Maybe their friendship was more one sided than he thought.

~~~~~~

Dex got everything ready for the year. The loft bed was converted to bunks again. Desks were set up, bookcases installed all over for Nursey’s billion books. Dex thought that maybe it could all work out.

Then Nursey moved in. It took him approximately fifteen seconds to start chirping Dex for having a soul cat that was a weird fancy breed. Which was bullshit since Dex knew how much purebred Maine Coons go for. Maine Coons like Nursey’s soul cat. Just because Selkirk Rex’s weren’t as common doesn’t mean Dex had a fancy pants cat. Fuck, he’d just told Nursey that his cat was a Selkirk Rex so he wouldn’t make a big deal about the curly fur. 

Whatever, at least the cats didn’t try to kill each other like Dex worried. Maine Coons were lovely cats and he was sure once it stopped hiding under the bed with his own cat (stress from the move) it would actually be chill with him, unlike it’s owner.

So, Dex decided his plan would stay in place. Keep his cat in the Haus, keep his head down, ignore Nursey as much as possible when he tried to antagonize him, get through college.

This plan lasted until the next morning when Dex woke up with a cat on his chest. A really heavy cat.

“Nursey?”

There was no reply other than a grunt and some minor movements from below.

“Nursey?!” Dex was getting desperate. Why was this huge cat on his chest? Whose cat was this? He tried to stop and force himself to regulate his breathing. 

This cat could’ve been anyone’s. Sure, it was heavy like a Maine Coon. But someone else could have a Maine Coon, or maybe it was actually a Norwegian Forest Cat. They were similar, and it was dark. 

Hell, maybe one of the lax bro’s cats wandered across the street. That would be okay, right? He could live with potentially being soul bonded to a lax bro. 

What was he thinking? Nursey was better than a Chad. Still, the panic.

“Nursey, wake up, bro. Nursey! What color is your cat?”

“Issa tabby.”

“What color tabby?”

“Ugh, why you gotta do this so early? It’s like one of those orange Milo and Otis tabbies, except huge.” He groaned some more. “Just look at the fur ball currently poking holes in my butt and let me sleep.”

“Hey, Nursey….” Dex stared at the cat that was squinting at him and kneading his sternum with sharp little claws.

~~~~~~

Nursey squeezed his eyes closed and tried to bury his face in his pillow.

“Hey, Nursey….” 

“OMG. What?” He rolled over, ready to get up and hit Dex if he didn’t shut up and let him fucking sleep. The cat meowed petulantly about being dislodged, but stubbornly climbed onto his chest. 

His brain started clicking finally. This cat was a lot lighter than he was used to. This cat was black with short curly hair. And bright grey green eyes. 

“Ok, Dex. What color is your cat?”

**Author's Note:**

> The breed and fur texture don't actually relate to the soulmate, I just couldn't resist the temptation.
> 
>  
> 
> [Yell at me on Tumblr.](https://sexydexynurse.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [She's Not Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956736) by [kirani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani/pseuds/kirani)




End file.
